


Power Play

by mrsshuckface



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Minho, Shameless Smut, Top Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsshuckface/pseuds/mrsshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is in a bad mood and he needs to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for my friend Monica.

Newt was stomping towards the map room in a very bad mood. Everyone was just annoying the hell out of him today and to top that the new greenie had demolished an entire table while he was working with Frypan. How he had managed to do that was beyond Newt but he really didn’t even care at this point. He was one step away from losing it completely.

He reached the door and yanked it open, making a few of the runners jump from shock. He scowled at them, silently telling them to go back to work and spotted Minho sitting beside the table opposite the door. He glanced up and smirked

“What’s gotten your panties in a twist, shank?” he asked with a smug grin on his face. Newt saw red. He closed his eyes for a second and huffed out a breath.

“You really don’t wanna do that right now, Min,” Newt scowled at him. The anger in his voice made Minho look up from his work again. Apparently some of the other runners sensed something was up because they started rushing their maps, trying to finish them quickly.

Newt was usually a very agreeable guy but everyone knew that he was not to be crossed when he was in one of his moods. Newt didn’t say a word, just whistled and gestured at the other runners that they should hurry up. They obliged, of course. When the second-in-command tells you to do something, you do it.

Minho was mystified and, he couldn’t deny it, a little intrigued as well. He didn’t get to see Newt this on edge often and it fascinated him. Newt was usually very composed and Minho knew what would calm him down too but right now he felt like he didn’t want to calm him down. It was almost as if he wanted Newt to blow a gasket, let off some steam.

He watched the other runners quickly scatter off one by one and decided to add some fuel to the fire. He really wanted to see Newt lose it for once, to see what he would do. He knew if it would come to it, he could take him. It wouldn’t be an easy fight, Newt was a lot stronger than he looked, but he still thought he had a fair chance.

“What’s up, shuckface? Alby send you to do his dirty work again?” he asked, with a devilish glint in his eyes. He knew Newt could see it as clear as day. “You being his little servant and all. Tell me, do you like to be whipped? I bet you do,” he egged Newt on and saw the flames in his eyes turn into wildfire. Minho was suddenly very aware of how alone they were now.

Newt’s fists balled against his sides, knuckles shining white against stretched skin. He started towards Minho, not rushing but slowly as a tiger approaching his prey. It intimidated Minho a little but he was not one to back down. He almost took a step back but his stubbornness won over and he remained where he was.

“Aww, come on now, little Newtie. I bet you like that collar around your neck. Does Alby hold you in place with it while you suck his dick at night?” He was not gonna lie, he was a little afraid by now of the approaching Newt. It excited him to no end. Newt only stopped when he was standing mere inches away from Minho, towering over him.

“You wanna say that again, shuckface?” Newt’s voice was surprisingly calm. Or it would’ve been, to untrained ears. Minho could clearly hear the menace, the pure unadulterated fury in it. His hard head kept him in place and to his surprise, he felt his dick twitch. The blood rushed straight into it and made him halfway hard in no time.

“I asked,” Minho started, regaining some of his cockiness. “If Alby holds you down while you suck his cock at night,” he stood straighter and met Newt’s eyes head on, not backing down. Newt’s eyes squinted slightly and he almost pressed his forehead against Minho’s.

“You might wanna shut your hole right about now,” he growled right in Minho’s face and pressed almost against Minho. Minho was now fully hard and felt precum ooze out of him. Newt had barely even touched him and Minho had already been reduced into a horny schoolboy.

“And why would I wanna do that, oh mighty second-in-command?” He pushed himself right against Newt and almost gasped from the pressure his pants were putting his cock in. He saw a glint light up in Newt’s eyes.

“You’ve got a big mouth, Min. Maybe it’s time to put that in good use,” Newt growled so low it made Minho shiver. “At least it would shut you up for a while.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Newt pushed Minho against the table. Minho’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt Newt press flush against him. Well well well, Minho thought excitedly. Looks like I’m not the only horny one. He felt Newt’s dick, hard and ready, grind right against his own.

“And what are you gonna do about it, Newtie, huh? Tell me, I’m dying to hear. I can go on all night,” he pushed his hips forward and met an unrelenting wall of Newt. He didn’t budge one inch.

“I’m gonna make you suck my dick, Minho. Maybe that’ll teach you who’s in charge here and who’s not,” Newt pushed Minho back so hard his knees almost gave in. He was so hard and so horny by now that he couldn’t help himself anymore. He lifted his hands against Newt’s chest and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and pressing his hungry lips against Newt’s.

Newt froze in place from apparent shock but quickly got over it as Minho licked along his lower lip, asking for access in his mouth. His hands found their way on Minho’s hips, grinding himself on the other boy. Minho’s hurried hands traveled down to Newt’s pants, quickly undoing the buttons and reaching into his boxers, finding what they were looking for so desperately. He gripped Newt’s fully hard cock tightly and grinned against the older boys lips as he managed to make him moan into his mouth.

Newt hissed and closed his eyes as Minho started moving his hand, stroking up and down. He wiped his thumb across Newt’s head, already slick with precum. Newt threw his head back and moaned, low and needy and Minho took advantage of the situation, latching his mouth onto Newt’s exposed neck. He bit down hard, surely leaving a mark but Newt did nothing to stop him.

It was Minho’s turn to surprise Newt as he suddenly let go of the other boy’s cock and pushed him forward, away from himself. Newt’s eyes snapped open and for a second Minho thought he saw confusion in them but as soon as he dropped on his knees in front of the blonde, Newt’s eyes were so dark he could no longer see the brown color in them.

Minho tugged Newt’s pants and boxers down to his ankles and took the throbbing cock in his mouth, swallowing around it a while, adjusting to the impressive size. Almost as big as mine, Minho thought smugly and started bobbing his head, at times only concentrating on the head, licking and kissing around it and then taking almost all of the length into his mouth, making Newt moan out loud from the building pressure in his stomach.

Minho quickly unbuttoned his own pants and started palming himself in rhythm to his own head. It was urgent and desperate and made him want Newt even more than he already did. They had never done anything like this before but it felt natural, like it wasn’t the first time at all. Well, Minho didn’t know about Newt’s extracurricular activities but he at least had never done anything like this before.

Newt’s hand found it’s way into Minho’s hair and grasped it so hard Minho cried out loud. Newt didn’t lessen his grip, only tugged Minho’s head forward so hard it almost made Minho gag. He shook his head violently to make Newt lessen his grip and it worked. Newt let go but didn’t remove his hand, only let it lie on Minho’s head, his other hand gripping the edge of the table.

Minho tasted the sour taste of precum in his mouth and felt Newt starting to shudder. He was definitely getting close to coming. It excited MInho, to know he had the power to turn Newt into this shaking mess but as soon as the thought popped into his head, Newt gripped his hair again and pulled him off.

“Stop,” he gasped, closing his eyes tightly. Minho, as cocky as he was, couldn’t help but feel the sting of rejection. Newt let go of his hair and took a few stuttering breaths before saying “Get up. Drop your trousers.”

Minho stared at the older boy with wide eyes for mere seconds before getting up quickly and dropping his pants and boxers. Newt leaned back to make room for Minho and Minho had a chance to look at Newt closely. His eyes were pitch black and his cheeks were flushed. Minho found himself quite enjoying the sight. He grinned, gaining confidence.

“Now what?” he asked, smugly and lifted his chin to show Newt he wasn’t a pushover, just because he had just sucked his dick. Newt looked at him, fierce fire still burning in his eyes.

“Bend over,” he growled so menacingly Minho almost flinched away from him but regained his posture and squinted his eyes.

“I know you outrank me, shank, but that doesn’t mean you can just treat me like I’m easy game,” he growled back, getting right in Newt’s face. Newt didn’t budge but Minho saw the resolve die down a little bit. That was not what he wanted so he pushed him on. “Why don’t you make me.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the fire in Newt’s eyes flamed again and he grinned at the black haired boy.

“Oh, I will make you. I’ll make sure you know who’s in charge around here,” he gnarled, grinning so widely he bared teeth at Minho. The sight made Minho’s cock twitch painfully as the need hit him with such force he felt lightheaded.

“Show me,” he whispered and launched himself at Newt, kissing his willing mouth with such force their teeth clattered together. Newt grabbed Minho’s hips and turned him around but didn’t bend him over as he had promised he’d do. He instead pulled the younger one back up against him and let his hands trail down his chest and stomach until they found their target.

Newt’s warm hands wrapped around Minho’s cock and smoothed it softly, almost lovingly. Minho leaned his head back against Newt’s shoulder as Newt started leaving a trail of hungry kisses along his neck and collarbone. Minho groaned as Newt’s hand dragged over the tip of his cock and grabbed it, pulling the foreskin back fully. Minho wrapped his arm around Newt for leverage as Newt started stroking him, so slowly it almost hurt.

Newt seemed to find pleasure in Minho’s moaning as he pressed hard against him, his cock twitching against Minho’s bare ass. Minho gasped as he felt Newt’s other hand trail along his buttcheek and into his crack, spreading his cheeks apart and finding the pulsing, puckering hole. His fingers were delicate, rubbing in rhythm to his strokes and teasing Minho until he was sweating and panting with lust.

Minho grabbed Newt’s cock and tugged at it, slicking it up with precum and grinding his ass against it, letting Newt know he was ready. Shuck it, he was needy. He was desperate.

Newt seemed to hesitate, as if he was suddenly unsure whether they should do it or not. Minho would not let this end until they were both thoroughly satisfied though, he could not let that happen. Not now when he was so close to his own release: Newt’s hand was still lazily stroking along his cock, dragging stuttering breaths from the black-haired one.

“What’s the matter, boss? You a pussy after all? I bet you take it up the ass from Alby all the time, like the good little slave you are,” he taunted Newt, feeling him freeze behind him. For just a second he wondered if he had pushed Newt too far but he felt the fire light back up in him, even though he couldn’t see him. It was the power in his grip, the low grumble in his chest that gave Minho fair warning of what was about to happen.

He felt Newt’s hand leave his crack and trail slowly up his back and around his neck. Newt gripped it hard and pulled Minho’s head back to whisper in his ear.

“Is that what you wanna hear? Does that turn you on?” Newt growled and continued stroking Minho’s cock with more pressure now, pressing his fingers against the head and twisting it. Minho gasped out of pleasure and felt himself give in to Newt. His cock twitched painfully in Newt’s hands as the blonde continued to whisper in his ear.

“Maybe I’ll make you my slave. I bet you’d like that, yeah? You’d love to have me pound you into the ground, wouldn’t you Min?” he continued, whispering so close to Minho’s ear that the air leaving his mouth tickled Minho’s earlobe. Minho shuddered violently at the sensation and let out a low moan. Newt huffed with amusement.

“Oh, you liked that?” he continued, intentionally grazing his lips against Minho’s ear, making him shudder again.

“Do it then, you shank. Let’s see what you’re made of,” Minho groaned and pushed back against Newt. The grip on his neck tightened as the older boy suddenly slammed him down against the table. Newt’s other hand let go of Minho’s cock and found its way back to Minho’s ass, spreading the cheeks and thumbing at the throbbing hole. Minho moaned, feeling certain he would come from only that if he didn’t get more. It would be painfully slow but he could come from just that.

Newt let go of Minho’s neck and grabbed his cock instead, finding it almost dripping with precum. He huffed, sounding pleased and wet his fingers with it. He then put his focus back on Minho’s ass, slicking it up with Minho’s own precum and grabbing his own cock, stroking along with the gentle circles he was rubbing around Minho’s hole. He applied more and more pressure until his finger dipped inside. Minho growled like an animal in heat and grabbed the table with both hands.

“Do that again,” he panted when Newt pulled his finger back. Newt obliged and sunk his slick finger inside Minho again, pumping gently until Minho was practically crying with desperation. “More. Newt, more,” he begged. No, he didn’t beg. He was commanding him. He wouldn’t let Newt overpower him with this, just because he was bottoming now. He’d get Newt next time. The desire almost overtook him but he remained bent over, relishing the soft touches Newt was giving him.

Newt gave Minho what he wanted and added another finger, letting Minho adjust to the stretch before he started pumping his fingers again, slow and steady. Without Minho having to ask again, he added a third finger, stretching Minho even wider so he could accommodate him without too much pain. He continued stroking himself, thrusting into his hand with the same pace as his fingers were pumping inside Minho. He felt the pressure in his stomach build and was sure he couldn’t last long but he would at least try to make it as good for Minho as he could.

“Are you ready?” he asked Minho with a low grunt as he slicked himself and Minho with his own precum mixed with spit. Minho huffed with exasperation.

“Just do it already, shank. Ain’t got all day.” Just the Minho Newt knew and loved. Even bent over a table, fingers up his ass, he didn’t let his cocky demeanor falter. Newt chuckled gently and pulled his fingers out of Minho.

Minho moaned at the loss inside him but gasped as soon as he felt the head of Newt’s cock rubbing his throbbing hole and dipping inside gently. Newt gave Minho all the time to adjust and even to stop him if he wanted to but Minho only seemed to want more. In fact, he was pushing himself back up against Newt, burying his cock deeper inside him. Newt grinned and grabbed Minho’s hips, starting to bury himself inside Minho to the hilt.

“You okay?” he asked Minho, waiting for him to protest, gave him all the time in the world but Minho being Minho, he wasn’t going to let him stop now. He moved himself farther away from Newt and backed up again, harder.

“Stop asking and just give it to me, shuckface. Come on, don’t hold back,” he commanded Newt and felt as if a switch had been flipped inside Newt. The older boy pulled himself almost fully out and pushed back in with much more force. His thrusts were getting harder and harder, breath hitching in both their throats as Newt accelerated to a point that he was pounding into Minho so hard Minho felt the table creak and the legs bend.

Newt’s other hand wrapped around Minho’s cock and began stroking it in rhythm with his own thrusts. He felt the familiar pressure in his lower stomach and knew for certain that he wouldn’t last long. Minho’s growls were getting louder now and he felt his dick pulse in his hand. He smirked and trailed his hand lower, brushing his fingers on Minho’s balls with every thrust. Minho’s breath hitched in his throat and Newt saw his knuckles go white as he grasped the table.

“Coming,” Minho managed to gasp and right after Newt felt warm cum spread along his hand, pumping it full and dripping on the floor. He pulled his hand back to watch as the white liquid slowly flowed down his hand. He got such a kick out of it that with a few short thrusts he felt his own release build up and push him over the edge as he emptied himself into Minho.

Newt steadied himself as he pulled out of Minho with a hiss. His cum started dripping on the floor obscenely as he watched, feeling so lightheaded he was afraid he would pass out. He pulled his pants up but didn’t have the strength to button them. Instead he sat down on the nearest chair, leaned forward and laid his head in his hands, gasping for breath.

He more sensed as saw Minho get up and pull his pants up, buttoning them quickly. He seemed to be in better shape than Newt who was still gasping for air. Minho kneeled in front of Newt, gently squeezing his knee with his hand.

“You okay there, Newt?” he asked, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice now. Newt chuckled and peeked at Minho from under his bangs.

“Just peachy,” he answered, meaning to sound sarcastic but just managed a sigh. “At least I showed you.”

Minho laughed. “You sure did, shank. Now come on, let’s get your pants buttoned and go get some dinner. Sound good?”

Newt managed a nod, regaining some of his senses now. Minho helped him stand up and chuckled as Newt slumped against him, exhausted. “Maybe it’s for the best if I bring you some food to the homestead?”

“Yeah, probably,” Newt agreed and let Minho button his pants.

“Come on, Newt. I know I’m good but get a grip, will ya?” Minho laughed and steadied Newt on his feet, wiping a bead of sweat from his temple with his thumb. “Now let’s go,” he tugged at Newt to follow him but stopped at the doorway.

“Oh. It’s my turn next time,” he grinned mischievously as he disappeared through the doorway into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it and liked it, please let me know! I appreciate all kinds of feedback!


End file.
